List of Lock's Quest glitches
This page will contain a list of glitches found in the game, Lock's Quest, for both the DS and remastered version. Please note that some of the names are conjectural. DS "No sound" end day glitch Sometimes, after a day is completed, no sound will play. Broken Brute glitch In Day 20, if the player slightly approaches a solo Clockwork Brute guarding the captured Nomads, the Brute will be stuck in a loop, showing the first frame of its Idle and Walking sprites. The only way to fix this to fully approach the Brute or leave. Clockwork Archer crashes the game glitch In Day 21 and Day 25, if a Archer shoots its arrows at a nearby wall, it crashes the game for no reason. The only way to fix this is to reload the game. This glitch also happens with Clockwork Magicians. Lock's footsteps glitch Sometimes, the player can hear Lock's footsteps despite not walking. It is most common in Antonia North. In battle, it even glicthes out the music. Stuck in a wall glitch Sometimes, if a enemy pushes Lock, Lock will tend to get stuck in a wall. Lock is stuck If the player taps the special or super ability buttons, and holds any attack, and chooses another one, the last ability will disappear, and of the player tries to use his/her super ability, Lock will be stuck and cannot move. The only ways to fix this is for Lock to die and reset the day, the day ends, or the player resets the game. Stuck in a Burrower glitch If the player lands where a Burrower is about to pop up, the player will get stuck in the Burrower and the only way to get out is to defeat the Burrower. Fighting defeated Burrower glitch Sometimes, if a player is fighting a Burrower whilst it is underground but is defeated, the player will continue to fight it until its scrap disappears. Sometimes, this crashes the game as well. Day 86 lag Sometimes, in the Day 86 battle phase, the game starts slow down and lagging for a odd reason. Day 93 weird enemy glitch At the begining of Day 93 battle phase, the first pair of Clockworks coming from the south, their AI tends to get stuck, continuously walking at the trees near the south spawning point. Day 135 Day 135 is one of the glitches found in Lock's Quest. If the player saves at Dark Ridge on Day 82, then quits the game, the file says "Day 135". It is unknown for the cause of this glitch. Day 101 Just like with the Day 135 glitch, if the player saves at the final cutscene just before the game ends and goes back to the main title, the file says "Day 101". PC, Playstation4 & Xbox One Enemy disappear glitch Sometimes, when a enemy is defeated, it will disappear instead of falling to scrap. Broken Healer AI glitch Sometimes, a Clockwork Healers AI tends to fail and goes to most random places, and Healers will just be stuck until they are defeated. Category:Lists Category:Glitches